Rurouni Kenshin Choose Your Own Adventure
by Chelsea Deanne
Summary: REPOST. Sano has a map, be very afraid. Who will you follow, and which way will you go? With over ten endings, its never the same story twice! --hint: more fun if you loose the map right away--
1. 01

It's back! The Rurouni Kenshin Choose Your Own Adventure! Now titled C.Y.O.A. for the simple reason that having "choose your own adventure" in either the title or synopsis causes your story to be automatically deleted and a nasty email sent from the site… but then what…

Now how to describe this story... is it an Action/Adventure? Romance? Humor? Angst?

That all depends on the choices you make.

For all those who have never read one of those choose-your-own-adventure stories, this prologue is for you. The chapters are not in order, and you will end up only reading a fraction of the chapters before coming to an ending. There is a special way to read this story, and if you don't follow directions you will be thoroughly confused.

Here's what to do. At the end of each chapter, you will be presented up to four choices. You decide which path to take. Each choice will have a number beside it, and you simply go to the chapter it indicates.

So if Sano refuses to stop for directions, or Kenshin dies, or something goes splat, or Kaoru is lost forever, or Yahiko finds an old guy, or Kenshin reaches into Kaoru's top, or the battosai appears, or the insanity simply cannot be escaped, it's all on your head. Not mine.

If you actually manage to find the treasure without cheating, congrats!

After you've hit one out of a possible 10 ½ endings, you can leave me a lovely review and we'll get along fine.

Oh, and a few tips before you start. Maps are made to lead you to something, though not following them is more interesting. In fact, if you destroy the map completely you'll really have an adventure! Boulders have their own agendas.

Have fun now!


	2. 02

Rurouni Kenshin and all related characters are owned by Watsuki-sama. Standard disclaimers apply.

Rurouni Kenshin Choose Your Own Adventure

a fanfic by Chelsea Deanne

* * *

"Jou-chan! Jou-chan!!"

Kaoru looked up from her sweeping and glanced down the street. Sano was currently racing towards the dojo, and her, at a tremendous speed. She also noticed he was waving something.

Kaoru leaned on her broom and waited for him to reach her. She didn't have to wait long, as he skidded to a stop in front of her moments later, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Check this out, Jou-chan!" he shouted, waving what she now recognized to be a piece of paper in front of her face. "You're going to be sorry you ever doubted me!"

"Sano..."

"I mean, you're the one who's always saying how no good comes from gambling..." Sano continued, ignoring her. "...so this is kind of in your face..."

"Sano!"

"...not that you have much of a face to begin with, as far as looks are concerned..."

"SANO!!!" Everyone has their limits, and Kaoru's were easier to reach than most people's. Much easier. So it was no surprise that Sano was currently finding out how difficult it was to talk with a broom wedged in his mouth.

Kaoru stood facing Sano, the end of the broom in one hand, watching him try to say something with his mouth full. However, he had stopped smiling, and as Kaoru was sure the muffled words were profane, she kept the fat end of the broom wedged firmly between his jaws.

Sano was finally able to reach up and remove the broom from his mouth.

"Kuso... Jou-chan! What did you do that for?" he swore, spitting out the taste of sidewalk and cobwebs.

"Because I want you to shut up and tell me what's going on!" she yelled back.

"Fine! But first you have to tell me how I'm supposed to shut up and talk at the same time." He grinned at her, having caught her slip and determined to make the most of it.

"Wha... you know what I mean, baka!"

"Well, it seems you meant two things, and I'm wondering which to listen to."

"As if you'd ever listen to me anyway!" Kaoru retorted "Your head's as thick as a brick!"

"Why should I listen to someone who doesn't even know what they mean when they say something?"

"Why you..." Kaoru ground out, glaring at him.

"Hello, Sano! What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked as he walked up to the pair, wiping his laundry-wet hands off on his hakama.

"Kenshin! Tell him what I mean!"

"Oro~"

"Mornin' Kenshin. Hey there Yahiko-chan"

"Don't call me CHAN!!!" Yahiko yelled as he immediately began gnawing on Sano's hair.

"Nice to see you too, you little turd."

Yahiko only gnawed harder.

* * *

five minutes later...

* * *

"So, Sano, what brings you here?" Kenshin asked politely.

Sano simply held out a weathered piece of paper.

"It looks like some sort of map." Yahiko piped from his perch on Sano's shoulders.

"You bet your ass it's a map." Sano beamed. "A TREASURE map no less!"

"And exactly WHERE did you get this so-called 'treasure map' chicken-head?" Kaoru crossed her arms. "How do you know it isn't a fake?"

Sano clenched his fist. "I won it at gambling, if you must know, and it isn't a fake!"

"Oh, my!" Kaoru said sarcastically "if that's how you got it it must be legitimate."

"Maa, maa, calm down you two." Kenshin said without much success.

"And here I was going to invite the three of you to come with me." Sano smirked, waving the map in Kaoru's face. "Heck, I was even going to split the treasure with you. But it seems you aren't interested." He raised an eyebrow "Or are you?"

* * *

[04] go with Sano

[03] or not


	3. 03

"Sano, I am not interested in your map, which I highly doubt to be legitimate anyway." Kaoru said as she resumed her sweeping.

"Furthermore, I do not wish to go off on some wild goose chase just to relieve your boredome, and neither does anyone else." She turned her back to him and continued her cleaning.

"Mou, Jou-chan. You're no fun at all."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you expect here? You didn't have them DO anything!


	4. 04

"Split the treasure, hmmm?" Kaorus eyes narrowed. "What do you think, Kenshin?"

"Ano..."

"I'll take that as a yes. And you, Yahiko?"

"Huh?"

"Well, Sano." Kaoru turned to the street fighter "It seems like no one has a problem with your proposition, so I guess we'll go with you."

"Great! I knew you'd see the light, Jou-chan! I'm going to prove to you that gambling isn't bad at all..."

"Baka!" Kaoru whapped him soundly on the head. "This has nothing to do with that!"

The two continued bickering as they walked down the street, Yahiko joining in periodically.

"When did I agree to this?" Kenshin muttered to himself as he followed.

* * *

"Sano you moron... why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Tell you what, Jou-chan?"

"Oh, I don't know." Kaoru said, exasperated. "How about the fact that we've had to walk for five hours, only to find out that youve led us to the bank of a river." She pointed at the churning water. "A river you now say we're supposed to swim."

"And what difference would it have made if I DID tell you?" Sano retorted.

"Well, we could have packed a lunch or something, or I could at least have CHANGED out of my KIMONO!!!" Kaoru glared at him.

"Now look here, Jou-chan. It's not my fault you're wearing that thing. Besides, it's your fault for not asking me in the first place..." Kaoru was instantly doing her best to strangle him.

"Hey, old hag! Looks like you won't have to swim anyway!" Yahiko piped up.

"Honto?" Kaoru release her grip on the now blue-faced Sano. "You mean there's a bridge?"

"Nah, I mean the water's not that deep. And even if it ruins your kimono it won't matter, since its not like you look nice in it or anything..." Now it was Yahiko's turn to turn blue as Kaoru's hands closed around his neck.

"Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono..."

"Well, I'm off." Sano sauntered to the water's edge.

"Matte!" Kaoru yelled, releasing Yahiko. "I'm not trusting you with the map any longer! You'd probably ruin it or something, and then we'd all be in trouble."

"Nani?" Sano turned to face her. "And I suppose you think I'm going to just hand it over to you, is that it?"

"If not me, then Kenshin." Kaoru replied seriously.

"Oro?"

"I want the map!" Yahiko piped up.

"NO BLOODY WAY!! It's my map and I'm keeping it!"

* * *

who should get the map?

[05] Yahiko

[06] Kenshin

[07] Kaoru

[08] Sano


	5. 05

Sano rolled up the map, intending to stick it in his headband. Suddenly, it wasn't in his hand anymore.

"What the f..."

"Nyah! Nyah! Chicken-head! I got it now and you can't have it back!" Yahiko taunted, already starting across the river.

"Why you thieving turd, get your scrawny butt back here!" Sano bellowed, taking after him.

"Come on, Kenshin, we have to catch up to them!" Kaoru grabbed the redhead's arm and started wading through the water, trying to tell herself that her kimono could be washed.

"Oro!"

By the time Yahiko got halfway across the river, he began to realize a few things. One was that the water was a bit deeper than he had previously thought, coming up to his armpits. Second, the current was rather strong. And third, the rocks were slippery. Not a good combination.

"Gyaah!" Yakiko cried as he lost his footing and began to head downstream. He flailed his arms desperately, trying to regain his footing. Suddenly Sano grabbed the back of his gi, lifting him above the waterline.

"You really are a pain in the rear, you know that kid?" Yahiko was silent.

Reaching the other bank, Sano set the boy down and held out his hand.

"Give."

Head down, Yahiko offered him the map. Or what was left of it, anyway.

"Awww, man, you ruined it!"

"Gimmie a break, would ya? I was tryin' not to drown! How was I supposed..."

Sano turned around to see what had caught Yahiko's attention. "What the hell happened to you two?"

Kenshin and Kaoru stood there, completely soaked. Kenshin just smiled sheepishly. Kaoru began wringing out her hair and replied "I slipped."

"Well, can't be helped now, can it?" Sano shrugged his shoulders as he headed off. "Well, time to get rich!"

"Wait a second, what about the map?"

"Don't worry about it so much, you know me. I don't NEED a map."

The group groaned.

"Wonderful."

* * *

[26] everyone follow Sano!


	6. 06

"Fine!" Sano huffed. "If everyone is so touchy about it Kenshin can carry the bloody thing."

He thrust the map in the redhead's face who, after blinking a few times, accepted it with a brief 'thank you'.

The foursome started across the river, Sano preventing Yahiko from floating downstream.

Just past midway, Kaoru lost her footing and grabbed onto the nearest thing for support, which happened to be Kenshin. With a startled 'oro' he went down with her, both of them submerging beneath the murky water. Moments later they resurfaced, spluttering, Kenshin supporting Kaoru as best he could as he led her to shore.

"Kaoru-dono! Are you all right?!" He asked worriedly, brushing the hair from her face.

"I'm fine... I'm fine..." she gasped "Kenshin, where's the map?"

He looked at his empty hands. "Ano..."

"Kenshin, you moron! I was supposed to be able to trust you with that thing!" Sano bellowed. He glanced at Kaoru, who had started wringing out her hair. "I mean I'd expect Jou-chan or the brat to mess up like that, but not you!"

"Gomen, Sano, but... but..." Kenshin stuttered to a stop as he began to feel a weird sensation. Kaoru, having wringing out her long hair, had decided to wring out Kenshin's as well. Sano smirked as the poor rurouni began to turn as red as his hair.

"Well, can't be helped now, can it?" Sano shrugged his shoulders as he headed off. "Well, we better get going before Jou-chan decides to wring out your pants as well. Come on everyone, time to get rich!"

"Wait a second, what about the map?"

"Don't worry about it so much, you know me. I don't NEED a map."

The group groaned.

"Wonderful."

* * *

[26] everyone follow Sano!


	7. 07

"I'll take that, if you don't mind." Kaoru said as she relieved Sano of the map.

"Actually, I do mind..." Sano grumbled, but didn't do anything.

The foursome started across the river, Sano preventing Yahiko from floating downstream.

Just past midway, Kaoru lost her footing and grabbed onto the nearest thing for support, which happened to be Kenshin. With a startled 'oro' he went down with her, both of them submerging beneath the murky water. Moments later they resurfaced, spluttering, Kenshin supporting Kaoru as best he could as he led her to shore.

"Kaoru-dono! Are you all right?!" He asked worriedly, brushing the hair from her face.

"I'm fine... Im fine..." she gasped "Kenshin! The map!"

He looked at her empty hands. "Ano..."

"Jou-chan! How could you do that?" Sano stormed up to her. "And here you were all high and mighty about how I couldn't be trusted with the map, and you go and..."

"Don't try to blame this on me, chicken head! This is your fault, you know!"

"Excuse me? How could YOUR slipping POSSIBLY be MY fault?"

"Simple." Kaoru glared at him. "If you had let me know about this ahead of time, I would have been wearing the proper footwear, not to mention pants, and I wouldn't have slipped!"

Not having a retort for that one, he turned to easier prey.

"Kenshin, you moron! You should have caught her!" Sano bellowed. He glanced at Kaoru, who had started wringing out her hair.

"Gomen, Sano, but... but..." Kenshin stuttered to a stop as he began to feel a weird sensation. Kaoru, having wringing out her long hair, had decided to wring out Kenshin's as well. Sano smirked as the poor rurouni began to turn as red as his hair.

"Well, can't be helped now, can it?" Sano shrugged his shoulders as he headed off. "Well, we better get going before Jou-chan decides to wring out your pants as well. Come on everyone, time to get rich!"

"Wait a second, what about the map?"

"Don't worry about it so much, you know me. I don't NEED a map."

The group groaned.

"Wonderful."

* * *

[26] everyone follow Sano!


	8. 08

Sano rolled up the map and tucked it in his headband, dodging Yahiko's lunge for it easially.

"I already told you, twerp, its my bloody map, and Im damn well going to be the one that carries it." He strode into the river, keeping Yahiko in front of him to in case the boy started drifting downstream.

They made it to the other side without incident.

Sano turned around.

Well... almost without incident.

"What the hell happened to you two?"

Kenshin and Kaoru stood there, completely soaked. Kenshin just smiled sheepishly. Kaoru began wringing out her hair and replied "I slipped."

"And you wonder why I was the one to carry the map..." Sano muttered. "Anyway, now we're supposed to go in some sort of cave, and it should be around here somewhere..."

"Found it!" Yahiko cried.

True enough, hidden behind a blanket of vines the entrance to a cave could be seen. Kenshin's sakaba made short work of the offending plants.

"Well, Yahiko-chan, seems you're good for something after all."

"Thanks, Sano, but then I... wha... DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!"

Yahiko would have resumed his usual position gnawing Sano's hair, but the combination of the streetfighter's height and the cave's low ceiling made that a bad idea. So he settled for glaring at him instead.

They had gone a fair distance before Kenshin realized that he could still see. Quite well, in fact. The walls seemed to emit a soft glow in places. Not enough to read by, but enough to prevent travelers from running into stalagmites.

"Ite..." Sano rubbed his forehead while Yahiko laughed.

Well, it was enough to prevent MOST travelers from hurting themselves.

Suddenly a burst of light nearly made Kaoru jump out of her skin. "What was that!?!"

Yahiko went over to where the light originated, and nearly got his eyebrows singed off. Now it was Sano's turn to laugh.

Kenshin examined the spot. The light was actually a small flame about the length of his little finger, that seemed to be spurting at random moments. Looking around, he suddenly understood where the light was coming from. There were similar holes scattered throughout the walls of the cave, each emitting a soft glow, though this one seemed to be the only one to be burning. Perhaps it was malfunctioning. But then that would imply that someone had intentionally created...

"Well, Sano, I don't suppose your map has anything to say about THIS, does it?" Kaoru asked, still a bit shaken but determined not to show it.

"I dunno. It's too dark in here to read." Sano shrugged. "I'll just hold it up to the flame here..."

"You moron! You'll probably set it on fire or something. You better give it to me." Kaoru walked up to him and held out her hand.

"I thought we already went through this! Its my bloody map!"

* * *

who gets the map?

[09] Sano

[10] Yahiko

[11] Kaoru

[12] Kenshin


	9. 09

"Hey, I was the one that won it, I got it safely across the river, so I'm damn well gunna be the one to read it!" Sano huffed as he walked over to the flame.

He held it up, trying to hold it close enough to read.

Suddenly the flame shot out of the hole, igniting the map.

"Whoa!" Sano cried, throwing it on the ground and trying to stomp out the fire. Unfortunately, by the time he lifted his foot from the brittle paper there was nothing left.

Everyone stood and looked at Sano in shock.

"No problem. I remember what it said anyway." Sano shrugged his shoulders and started off.

* * *

[26] everybody follow Sano!


	10. 10

"I can do it!" Yahiko cried, grabbing the map from Sano.

He held it up, trying to hold it close enough to the light to read.

Suddenly the flame shot out of the hole, igniting the map.

"Whoa!" Sano cried, grabbing the map from him and throwing it on the ground, trying to stomp out the fire. Unfortunately, by the time he lifted his foot from the brittle paper there was nothing left.

Everyone stood and looked at Yahiko in shock.

"Lucky for you I remember what it said." Sano shrugged his shoulders and started off.

* * *

[26] everybody follow Sano!


	11. 11

"Oh, let me do that." Kaoru said as she took the map from Sano.

She held it up, trying to hold it close enough to the light to read.

Suddenly the flame shot out of the hole, igniting the map.

"Whoa!" Sano cried, grabbing the map from her and throwing it on the ground, trying to stomp out the fire. Unfortunately, by the time he lifted his foot from the brittle paper there was nothing left.

Everyone stood and looked at Kaoru in shock.

"Hey, it's not like I meant to do that." She said sheepishly.

"Lucky for you I remember what it said." Sano shrugged his shoulders and started off.

* * *

[26] everybody follow Sano!


	12. 12

"If you'll allow me." Kenshin held out his hand. Reluctantly, Sano handed over the map.

Kenshin held it up, trying to hold it close enough to read.

Suddenly the flame shot out of the hole, only Kenshin's battle-trained reflexes preventing it from igniting the map.

"Whoa!" Sano cried. "Nice save!"

"It doesn't say anything about the flames, Kaoru-dono." He glanced at her, then continued to read the map. "Next there's... oro!"

Sano grabbed the map from him. "We'll worry about that when we get there. Now let's stop wasting time!"

* * *

now who gets to carry the map? don't worry, there is a point to all this.

[12] Sano

[13] Kenshin

[14] Kaoru

[15] Yahiko


	13. 13

"Let me guess, it's your map and you're keeping it. Right?" Kaoru asked Sano sarcastically.

"Damn straight." He tucked the map in his headband. "Let's go."

As they continued, the cave began to make some strange howling sounds. Kenshin also began to notice a slight breeze.

"Ano... Sano... is that really the best place to put the map?" He asked quietly.

"Ah, shuddup Kenshin. If this is the worst the wind gets we have nothing to worry about."

"If..." Kaoru repeated to herself. "Sano..."

Suddenly a huge gust of wind almost knocked them over.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin cried, grabbing her arm with one hand and trying to prevent his hair from blinding him with the other. He noticed she was having the same difficulties as him, her wet hair being whipped across her face with enough force to really sting.

"Everyone keep going! This can't last long!" Sano bellowed, dragging Yahiko with him.

"Let go of me, chicken-head!"

"If I do that you'll end up airborn, Yahiko-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!"

Fortunately the wind, though fierce, didn't last longer than a few minutes. As soon as it stopped, Kenshin turned around and examined the cave walls. They were covered with rather large holes on both sides, and that was probably where the wind came from. He held his hand in front of one hole. Yes, it was definitely where the wind came from. He was relieved to note that the section of cave they were in had no similar structures.

"Sano, you moron! You lost the map!" Kaoru screached, pointing to his head.

Sano reached up. "Guess you're right about that, Jou-chan. Least I remember where to go from here."

* * *

[26] everybody follow Sano!


	14. 14

"Sano, perhaps it would be best if you let me carry the map." Kenshin said politely.

"Oi, don't you trust me?" Sano asked, as if hurt.

"It's not that, it's just..."

"Just give him the damn map already, Sano!" Yahiko piped up.

"Come over here you little brat!" Sano yelled, tossing the map to Kenshin as he took off after the ten-year old.

Kenshin calmly tucked the map in the top of his gi.

As they continued, the cave began to make some strange howling sounds. Kenshin also began to notice a slight breeze.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind almost knocked them over.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin cried, grabbing her arm with one hand and trying to prevent his hair from blinding him with the other. He noticed she was having the same difficulties as him, her wet hair being whipped across her face with enough force to really sting.

"Everyone keep going! This can't last long!" Sano bellowed, dragging Yahiko with him.

"Let go of me, chicken-head!"

"If I do that you'll end up airborn, Yahiko-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!"

Fortunately the wind, though fierce, didn't last longer than a few minutes. As soon as it stopped, Kenshin turned around and examined the cave walls. They were covered with rather large holes on both sides, and that was probably where the wind came from. He held his hand in front of one hole. Yes, it was definitely where the wind came from. He was relieved to note that the section of cave they were in had no similar structures.

"Kenshin, do you still have the map?"

Kenshin searched his gi. "Kaoru-dono, I... I think I lost it..."

"WHAT??"

Kenshin froze as Kaoru plunged her hands into his gi, searching for it herself.

"I guess you're right, it's not in here." She sighed.

Sano smirked at Kenshin's pole-axed expression. "Don't worry, I remember where to go from here." He whispered to Kenshin. "Good thing you didn't hide it in your pants."

"Orooo..."

* * *

[26] everybody follow Sano!


	15. 15

"Let me carry it through this part." Kaoru said, grabbing the map from Sano's hand.

As they continued, the cave began to make some strange howling sounds. Kenshin also began to notice a slight breeze.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind almost knocked them over.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin cried, grabbing her arm with one hand and trying to prevent his hair from blinding him with the other. He noticed she was having the same difficulties as him, her wet hair being whipped across her face with enough force to really sting.

Kaoru tried to keep her hair out of here eyes, but wasn't having much success. The map slipped from her fingers. She made a desperate grab for it, but only ended up with a handful of her own hair.

"Everyone keep going! This can't last long!" Sano bellowed, dragging Yahiko with him.

"Let go of me, chicken-head!"

"If I do that you'll end up airborn, Yahiko-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!"

Fortunately the wind, though fierce, didn't last longer than a few minutes. As soon as it stopped, Kenshin turned around and examined the cave walls. They were covered with rather large holes on both sides, and that was probably where the wind came from. He held his hand in front of one hole. Yes, it was definitely where the wind came from. He was relieved to note that the section of cave they were in had no similar structures.

"Ano... Kenshin... the map..." Kaoru pointed down the tunnel.

"Smooth move, old hag! I could have done better that that with my eyes closed."

"Don't call me an old hag! And I thought you DID have your eyes closed."

"Oro... now what are we supposed to do?"

"Don't sweat it, Kenshin. I remember what the map said."

* * *

[26] everybody follow Sano!


	16. 16

"I can do it!" Yahiko cried, grabbing the map from Sano. He raced down the tunnel.

"Get back here with my map you little turd!"

As they continued, the cave began to make some strange howling sounds. Kenshin also began to notice a slight breeze.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind almost knocked them over.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin cried, grabbing her arm with one hand and trying to prevent his hair from blinding him with the other. He noticed she was having the same difficulties as him, her wet hair being whipped across her face with enough force to really sting.

"Everyone keep going! This can't last long!" Sano bellowed, dragging Yahiko with him.

"Let go of me, chicken-head!" Yahiko yelled, the map tightly clenched in his fist.

"If I do that you'll end up airborn, Yahiko-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!"

Fortunately the wind, though fierce, didn't last longer than a few minutes. As soon as it stopped, Kenshin turned around and examined the cave walls. They were covered with rather large holes on both sides, and that was probably where the wind came from. He held his hand in front of one hole. Yes, it was definitely where the wind came from. He was relieved to note that the section of cave they were in had no similar structures.

"Bet you lost the map."

"Did not! Look!" Yahiko held out his fist. Kenshin took the map. Though mashed, it was still ledgible.

"Ah, you're just lucky, you little brat."

"Well," Kaoru said "as it seems we're taking turns carrying this thing, who gets it next?"

* * *

now for the last time, who gets it?

[17] Yahiko

[18] Sano

[19] Kenshin

[20] Kaoru


	17. 17

Yahiko grabbed the map.

"Lets just continue before something else happens." Kaoru said as she eyed Yahiko, obviously wanting the map herself, but making no move towards it.

Sano huffed and followed Yahiko down the tunnel.

"Shall we?" Kenshin bowed slightly and gestured after the two, earning a giggle from Kaoru. He straightened and followed her.

The cave began to widen, the roof raising, until it was large enough to accommodate a small house. Much to Kaoru's annoyance, Yahiko had recently discovered it produced an unusually loud echo. He was currently engaging Sano in a shouting match.

"SEE, I CAN MAKE A LOUDER ECHO THAN YOU CAN... can... can..."

"NO WAY, YOU LITTLE TWERP... twerp... twerp..."

"CHICKEN HEAD... head... head...

"KISS MY ASS... ass... ass..."

Yahiko finally ran out of vocabulary and resorted to screaming at the top of his lungs, Sano doing the same. Finally Kaoru could take no more.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!"

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!!!!!"

Amazingly enough, they obeyed. There was dead silence.

"Kaoru-dono, do you hear that?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"Hear wha-"

With a rumble, an entire side of the wall collapsed.

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru around the waist, trying use his body as a shield to protect her from being buried under tons of rock. It was a noble idea, but it wasn't stone that was falling.

It was mud.

It hit the ground and in a single rolling wave traversed to the other side of the cave. Hitting that wall it sloshed back, quickly loosing its momentum, and coming to rest at a level roughly equal with Kaoru's waist.

Kaoru opened her eyes to see Sano lift a thoroughly filthy Yahiko out of the sodden mess, only to toss him back down in response to some comment.

"Kaoru-dono, are you all right?" Kenshin asked, releasing her.

"I'm fine." She replied, turning around. "Just a bit dirty... eep!"

Kaoru covered her mouth in surprise. If she was a little dirty, Kenshin was down right filthy. They had been closer to the origin than Sano and Yahiko, so had received a great deal more spray than them. Kenshin had also been kind enough to place himself between the spray and Kaoru.

As a result, Kenshin's back and hair were thoroughly caked with mud.

Her hand still over her mouth, Kaoru tried to stifle a giggle at the sight.

Kenshin relaxed at the sound, knowing for certain she was fine. He already knew Sano and Yahiko were perfectly all right, as the two had began mud wrestling a few moments earlier.

Kaoru's face became serious. "Hey Yahiko! Where's the map?"

He looked down at his hand. It was empty. He then glanced around as if hoping to find it.

"It's Sano's fault! He tackled me!"

"Hey! You're the one that slammed into me in the first place, so don't try to pin it all on me!"

The two resumed their wrestling match.

Fed up with their antics, Kaoru waded over and grabbed the two by their ears, hauling them apart.

"Oww... ooowww... leggo old hag!"

"Don't worry, Jou-chan... ow... I know where to go from here..."

* * *

[26] everybody follow Sano!


	18. 18

Sano grabbed the map.

"Lets just continue before something else happens." Kaoru said as she eyed Sano, obviously wanting the map herself, but making no move towards it.

Yahiko huffed and followed Sano down the tunnel.

"Shall we?" Kenshin bowed slightly and gestured after the two, earning a giggle from Kaoru. He straightened and followed her.

The cave began to widen, the roof raising, until it was large enough to accommodate a small house. Much to Kaoru's annoyance, Yahiko had recently discovered it produced an unusually loud echo. He was currently engaging Sano in a shouting match.

"SEE, I CAN MAKE A LOUDER ECHO THAN YOU CAN... can... can..."

"NO WAY, YOU LITTLE TWERP... twerp... twerp..."

"CHICKEN HEAD... head... head..."

"KISS MY ASS... ass... ass..."

Yahiko finally ran out of vocabulary and resorted to screaming at the top of his lungs, Sano doing the same. Finally Kaoru could take no more.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!"

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!!!!!"

Amazingly enough, they obeyed. There was dead silence.

"Kaoru-dono, do you hear that?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"Hear wha-"

With a rumble, an entire side of the wall collapsed.

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru around the waist, trying use his body as a shield to protect her from being buried under tons of rock. It was a noble idea, but it wasn't stone that was falling.

It was mud.

It hit the ground and in a single rolling wave traversed to the other side of the cave. Hitting that wall it sloshed back, quickly loosing its momentum, and coming to rest at a level roughly equal with Kaoru's waist.

Kaoru opened her eyes to see Sano lift a thoroughly filthy Yahiko out of the sodden mess, only to toss him back down in response to some comment.

"Kaoru-dono, are you all right?" Kenshin asked, releasing her.

"I'm fine." She replied, turning around. "Just a bit dirty... eep!"

Kaoru covered her mouth in surprise. If she was a little dirty, Kenshin was down right filthy. They had been closer to the origin than Sano and Yahiko, so had received a great deal more spray than them. Kenshin had also been kind enough to place himself between the spray and Kaoru.

As a result, Kenshin's back and hair were thoroughly caked with mud.

Her hand still over her mouth, Kaoru tried to stifle a giggle at the sight.

Kenshin relaxed at the sound, knowing for certain she was fine. He already knew Sano and Yahiko were perfectly all right, as the two had began mud wrestling a few moments earlier.

Kaoru's face became serious. "Hey Sano! Where's the map?"

He looked down at his hand. It was empty. He then glanced around as if hoping to find it.

"It's Yahiko's fault! He slammed into me!"

"Hey! You're the one that tackled me in the first place, so don't try to pin it all on me!"

The two resumed their wrestling match.

Fed up with their antics, Kaoru waded over and grabbed the two by their ears, hauling them apart.

"Oww... ooowww... leggo old hag!"

"Don't worry, Jou-chan... ow... I know where to go from here..."

* * *

[26] everybody follow Sano!


	19. 19

Kenshin continued to hold the map.

Lets just continue before something else happens." Kaoru said as she eyed Kenshin, obviously wanting the map herself, but making no move towards it.

Sano and Yahiko huffed and set off down the tunnel.

"Shall we?" Kenshin bowed slightly and gestured after the two, earning a giggle from Kaoru. He straightened and followed her.

The cave began to widen, the roof raising, until it was large enough to accommodate a small house. Much to Kaoru's annoyance, Yahiko had recently discovered it produced an unusually loud echo. He was currently engaging Sano in a shouting match.

"SEE, I CAN MAKE A LOUDER ECHO THAN YOU CAN... can... can..."

"NO WAY, YOU LITTLE TWERP... twerp... twerp..."

"CHICKEN HEAD... head... head..."

"KISS MY ASS... ass... ass..."

Yahiko finally ran out of vocabulary and resorted to screaming at the top of his lungs, Sano doing the same. Finally Kaoru could take no more.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!"

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!!!!!"

Amazingly enough, they obeyed. There was dead silence.

"Kaoru-dono, do you hear that?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"Hear wha-"

With a rumble, an entire side of the wall collapsed.

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru around the waist, trying use his body as a shield to protect her from being buried under tons of rock. It was a noble idea, but it wasn't stone that was falling.

It was mud.

It hit the ground and in a single rolling wave traversed to the other side of the cave. Hitting that wall it sloshed back, quickly loosing its momentum, and coming to rest at a level roughly equal with Kaoru's waist.

Kaoru opened her eyes to see Sano lift a thoroughly filthy Yahiko out of the sodden mess, only to toss him back down in response to some comment.

"Kaoru-dono, are you all right?" Kenshin asked, releasing her.

"Im fine." She replied, turning around. "Just a bit dirty... eep!"

Kaoru covered her mouth in surprise. If she was a little dirty, Kenshin was down right filthy. They had been closer to the origin than Sano and Yahiko, so had received a great deal more spray than them. Kenshin had also been kind enough to place himself between the spray and Kaoru.

As a result, Kenshin's back and hair were thoroughly caked with mud.

Her hand still over her mouth, Kaoru tried to stifle a giggle at the sight.

Kenshin relaxed at the sound, knowing for certain she was fine. He already knew Sano and Yahiko were perfectly all right, as the two had began mud wrestling a few moments earlier.

Kaoru's face became serious. "Kenshin, where's the map?"

He looked down at his hand. The map, though still there, was completely ruined.

"Ororoooo..."

Sano glanced up at the sound, noticed what Kenshin was holding, and shoved Yahiko completely beneath the mud. Again.

"Don't sweat it, Kenshin!" He called out. "I remember where to go from here!"

* * *

[26] everybody follow Sano!


	20. 20

"Let's just continue before something else happens." Kaoru deftly took the map from Kenshin's hand.

Sano and Yahiko huffed and set off down the tunnel.

"Shall we?" Kenshin bowed slightly and gestured after the two, earning a giggle from Kaoru as she tucked the map safely into the top of her kimono. Schooling his features to remain normal, Kenshin straightened and followed her.

The cave began to widen, the roof raising, until it was large enough to accommodate a small house. Much to Kaoru's annoyance, Yahiko had recently discovered it produced an unusually loud echo. He was currently engaging Sano in a shouting match.

"SEE, I CAN MAKE A LOUDER ECHO THAN YOU CAN... can... can..."

"NO WAY, YOU LITTLE TWERP... twerp... twerp..."

"CHICKEN HEAD... head... head..."

"KISS MY ASS... ass... ass..."

Yahiko finally ran out of vocabulary and resorted to screaming at the top of his lungs, Sano doing the same. Finally Kaoru could take no more.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!!!!!"

Amazingly enough, they obeyed. There was dead silence.

"Kaoru-dono, do you hear that?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"Hear wha-"

With a rumble, an entire side of the wall collapsed.

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru around the waist, trying use his body as a shield to protect her from being buried under tons of rock. It was a noble idea, but it wasn't stone that was falling.

It was mud.

It hit the ground and in a single rolling wave traversed to the other side of the cave. Hitting that wall it sloshed back, quickly loosing its momentum, and coming to rest at a level roughly equal with Kaoru's waist.

Kaoru opened her eyes to see Sano lift a thoroughly filthy Yahiko out of the sodden mess, only to toss him back down in response to some comment.

"Kaoru-dono, are you all right?" Kenshin asked, releasing her.

"Im fine." She replied, turning around. "Just a bit dirty... eep!"

Kaoru covered her mouth in surprise. If she was a little dirty, Kenshin was down right filthy. They had been closer to the origin than Sano and Yahiko, so had received a great deal more spray than them. Kenshin had also been kind enough to place himself between the spray and Kaoru.

As a result, Kenshin's back and hair were thoroughly caked with mud.

Her hand still over her mouth, Kaoru tried to stifle a giggle at the sight.

Kenshin relaxed at the sound, knowing for certain she was fine. He already knew Sano and Yahiko were perfectly all right, as the two had began mud wrestling a few moments earlier.

"Yo Jou-Chan!" Sano called out as he dunked Yahiko beneath the muck. "The map all right?"

"Perfectly fine, Chicken-head. Nice to know where your priorities are." Kaoru turned back to Kenshin. "How about you?"

"Oro?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Kaoru-dono. We should probably head out now." He pointed to Sano dragging a very uncooperative Yahiko towards the exit. Kaoru nodded, and the two began wading after them.

A few minutes later they were once again walking on solid ground, bits of drying mug flaking off their much abused clothing.

Kenshin followed Kaoru, wondering about the map. Specifically, where she was carrying it. True, it was perfectly safe where it was, but he worried about what Sano and Yahiko might say if they found out.

He had the perfect opportunity to ask her, the others were far enough ahead to be out of earshot if he didn't speak too loudly. But should he?

* * *

what is Kenshin to do?

[22] take the map?

[21] or leave it in Kaoru's... er... embrace?


	21. 21

Kenshin decided that some things were better left unsaid, and as this was probably one of those, he continued following her in silence.

They soon caught up with Sano and Yahiko, who were standing at a fork in the tunnel, a horned gargoyle of some sort crouched between them.

"Shit, this thing's got quite a mug on it." Sano muttered, getting a closer look.

"And I thought Kaoru was ugly..." Yahiko was rewarded for that comment with a rock to the head.

""I wonder if the map has anything to say about this thing..." Kaoru asked to herself, pulling the paper from its hiding place.

Sano stared at her in shock. "THAT'S where you put it?"

"Hmm?" She had forgotten that others were watching.

"He's right." Yahiko chimed in. "You probably contaminated it or something with all your sweat..."

He got no further before Kaoru attacked him.

Moments later Yahiko was busy nursing various injuries.

The map, unfortunately, was destroyed.

* * *

[26] guess we're winging it


	22. 22

"Kaoru-dono, I don't think it's such a good idea to keep carrying it in that fashion."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Kaoru turned to face him.

"I mean the place you're carrying it is a bit..." Kenshin turned a bit pink. "...improper."

Kaoru got a mischievous look on her face.

"If you think it's so improper..." Kaoru slid her finger along the neck of her kimono. "...why don't you just take it?"

"Oro!"

* * *

oh my, oh my, what is Kenshin to do?

[24] nothing, it wouldn't be proper

[23] go for it!


	23. 23

"Oro! K... Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin spluttered, turning red. But Kaoru's mischievous smile seemed to give him permission. Not to mention the fact that he could already see a corner of the map where she was holding her kimono slightly open.

Focusing on that corner of paper he took a calming breath...

reached out...

pinched the map between two fingers...

and with a rustle of fabric against parchment...

slowly withdrew it.

One look at Kaoru's face, though, and he almost dropped it. She was no longer smiling, but rather staring at him in shock, blushing.

"Ano... Kaoru-dono..."

She started giggling. "I didn't think you'd have the guts to do that. But you better not tell the others!"

"Oro!"

* * *

[25] hurry! they're leaving without you!


	24. 24

"Oro! K... Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin spluttered, turning red at the thought while turning his head to avoid looking at the map's location.

He heard a rustling of paper and fabric, then the map was suddenly thrust in his face. He blinked a few times, and took it. Kaoru just giggled at him.

* * *

[25] better catch up now


	25. 25

Catching up to Sano and Yahiko proved to be rather easy, as they had stopped just ahead. The tunnel had split into two, and a horned gargoyle of some sort crouched between the choices.

"Shit, this thing's got quite a mug on it." Sano muttered, getting a closer look.

"And I thought Kaoru was ugly..." Yahiko was rewarded for that comment with a rock to the head.

"Ne, Kenshin, what now?" Kaoru asked as he checked the map.

"It seems we're supposed to pull his horns." Kenshin stated.

"I'll do it!" Yahiko reached out towards the statue only to be jerked back by Sano.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you little turd! You'll probably set off a booby trap or something! We should just check the tunnels."

* * *

and the survey says...

[26] follow Sano

[62] follow the map


	26. 26

Damp, dirty and disheveled, the four stood at the fork in the tunnel. A statue of a horned gargoyle stared at them, taunting.

"Well, Sano, what way do we go?"

"I dunno. This part was never even on the map." Sano stated. "But the best thing would be to split up."

Everyone groaned.

* * *

who would you like to follow?

[27] Sano & Yahiko

[28] Kaoru & Kenshin


	27. 27

"Which way, Yahiko-chan?"

"CHAN!"

* * *

well?

[29] right

[30] or left


	28. 28

"What way would you like to go, Kaoru-dono?"

* * *

well?

[34] right

[35] or left


	29. 29

The two headed down the right tunnel, trading insults.

Sano began to notice the ceiling was a lot nearer to his head. Since a growth spurt seemed rather unlikely, he came to the conclusion that the tunnel was getting smaller. Ducking to avoid a stalactite he nearly tripped over Yahiko, who had stopped for some reason. Glancing up, he frowned at the solid rock facing him.

"Nice choice, brat. You led us into a dead end." He started to turn around.

"Did not." Yahiko retorted, pointing at the base of the wall. Sure enough the tunnel extended, but they would have to crawl from here on.

"Well, if the tunnel didn't stop, then why did you?" Sano grabbed him by the nape and stuffed him into the opening.

"Hey, you big jerk! That wasn't exactly comfortable you know!" Yahiko protested, but continued.

Sano soon discovered that crawling was not an option for someone with his height, and was forced to shimmy along on his elbows. Much to Yahiko's delight.

Hanging his head in resignation he trudged on, only to collide with Yahiko's rear end.

"What did you stop for THIS time?" he asked, frustrated, backing up a bit.

Yahiko merely pointed at the large boulder blocking the path.

"Fine, fine, I'll take care of it." Sano sighed, smashing the boy to the ground in an attempt to crawl over him.

"Owww... I can do it! Now get your big but off of me!" Yahiko squirmed, putting himself between the rock and Sano.

"Outa the way, Yahiko-chan. I'll pulverize the thing and we'll be on our way." He cracked his knuckles audibly. Yahiko took the opportunity to tackle him.

The two tousled for a bit, crashing into the rock with a resounding thud. It began to quiver, teetered precariously, then tumbled over a ledge at the side of the tunnel. Instead of a shattering crash, something more like a splat was heard as the stone seemed to land on something not quite solid.

"Didn't even notice there was a ledge..." Sano muttered as they continued on, not bothering to look down.

More interesting was the fact that ahead of them the tunnel formed a dome of polished stone with a lever at the far end near the exit.

"What do you suppose that thing does?"

"I duno." Sano replied, enjoying the fact that he could now stand. "Pull it and we'll find out."

* * *

[31] to pull

[32] or not to pull

that is your question...


	30. 30

The two headed down the left tunnel, side by side.

The tunnel itself was rather unremarkable, if a bit tall. A faint voice was heard.

"pretty girl... pretty girl... pretty girl..."

Rounding a bend, the two came face to face with the source of the sound. A two foot troll, sickly green and covered in warts, who seemed quite upset to see them.

"you not pretty girl... not pretty girl..." He clutched a box of some sort to his chest. "box for pretty girl... you no open... very special... just for pretty girl..."

Sano made as if to inspect the box, but then recoiled as the thing's odor reached his nose.

"Oh, man! What died and why did you roll in it?" Sano exclaimed, fanning his hand in front of his nose.

"Just rolled in it? I think he ate it too. I can smell his breath from way over here!" Yahiko complained.

Seemingly unfazed by their actions, the troll continued to clutch the box.

"very special... for very pretty... not for you... pretty girl..."

* * *

what is a guy to do?

[38] steal the box, the treasure may be within

[51] or pound the sucker flat, then take the box


	31. 31

Yahiko pulled the lever.

"I bet now we'll get the treasure!" He said excitedly.

Suddenly, the floor opened beneath them, causing them to grab frantically at whatever they could. Unfortunately, the walls proved too smooth, and they plunged into the blackness.

They landed with a thud, and looked up to see an old man with a torch leaning over them.

"Finally... someone to talk to." He wheezed.

Sano looked up at him. "What way's out."

"Haven't found it yet."

"And how long have you been looking?"

"I'm not exactly sure." He muttered, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "About ten years, I think."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~

Man, did you go the wrong way.


	32. 32

Yahiko reached out for the lever.

"Don't touch it, brat!" Sano yelled, grabbing him by the back of his top. "It's probably a booby trap or something."

"Ah, shuddup chicken-head."

Sano released Yahiko, then turned towards the exit. It was an unusual sort of tunnel, sloping down and as slick as ice. Chances were they would be sliding rather than climbing.

Instead of going down, Sano picked up a shard of rock and began carving a few words on the wall. Realizing what he was doing, Yahiko picked up another shard and joined him.

Their task completed, Sano casually tossed Yahiko down the tunnel before jumping after him. The carved words stood out against the bleakness of the tunnel.

__

'Sano was here'

'so was Yahiko'

[33] sliding down...

* * *


	33. 33

Kenshin and Kaoru floated in a small lake at the base of a cliff, looking at each other.

"That was..." Kaoru was cut off as a yellow and green object shot out of a hole in the cliff. A hole she and Kenshin had shot out themselves moments earlier.

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh!" Yahiko yelled as he fell, hitting the water rather hard. Sano quickly followed, just as loud. They surfaced, spluttered, and faced Kenshin and Kaoru.

Sano looked at them hopefully. "Did you find the treasure?"

"No." Kaoru replied flatly. "And I'm guessing you didn't either."

Sano shook his head, then glanced back up the cliff.

"Wanna go again, Jou-chan?"

* * *

do you?

[40] yes

[39] no


	34. 34

The two headed down the right tunnel, listening to Sano and Yahiko trading insults as they took the other path.

The ceiling, though rather low, was still high enough to accommodate them. When they faced a wall of solid rock, Kenshin prepared to turn around. Suddenly he froze as Kaoru began lifting the bottom of her kimono.

"K... Kaoru-dono... what are you doing?"

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to crawl in a kimono?" She replied, securing the ends so the kimono became knee-length. That finished, she crawled into a small opening at the base of the wall.

Comprehension finally hitting him, Kenshin dropped to all fours and followed. Glancing down the tunnel he found his view was dominated by Kaoru. He couldn't help but notice how little it covered when tucked up in that fashion, and what was there kept shifting with her movements. Blushing, he quickly lowered his eyes.

Concentrating on the ground in front of him, he was surprised to see Kaoru's feet suddenly come into view. Stopping he looked up to discover his face was close, very close, to Kaoru's rear end. He scrambled back before she turned around.

When she did face him, she looked more annoyed than anything.

"Sano and his wonderful map." She said, jerking her thumb in the direction of a rather large boulder blocking their way. Kenshin gave it a quick examination.

"It seems to be balanced on the ledge here, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin considered momentarily. "I could probably push it over."

Kaoru moved as far to one side as she could, allowing Kenshin to pass. He placed his hands on the boulder and gave it a quick shove. It began to quiver, teetered precariously, then tumbled over the side. Instead of a shattering crash, something more like a splat was heard as the stone seemed to land on something not quite solid.

They didn't bother to look over the ledge, more interested in what lay ahead. The tunnel formed a dome of polished stone with a lever at the far end near the exit.

"What do you think that's for?"

"I don't know, Kaoru-dono. But if we pull it we will probably find out."

* * *

[36] to pull

[38] or not to pull

that is your question...


	35. 35

The two headed down the left tunnel, side by side.

The tunnel itself was rather unremarkable, if a bit tall. A faint voice was heard.

"pretty girl... pretty girl... pretty girl..."

Rounding a bend, the two came face to face with the source of the sound. A two foot troll, sickly green and covered in warts, who seemed quite happy to see them. It toddled over, intent on Kaoru.

"oohhh... pretty... pretty..." He held out a box of some sort. "pretty girl open box... very special... just for pretty girl..."

Kaoru took a step back as the things odor reached her nose. He smelled like rotting fish, and his breath was, well, she couldn't think of anything suitably rank to compare that too. Seemingly unfazed by her reaction, the troll continued to offer the box.

"very special... very pretty... pretty... pretty girl..."

* * *

what is a girl to do?

[42] open the box, the treasure may be within

[41] or stay as far away from the troll as humanly possible


	36. 36

"What's the worst that could happen?" Kaoru asked as she pulled the lever.

Suddenly, the floor opened beneath them, causing them to grab frantically at whatever they could. Unfortunately, the walls proved too smooth, and they plunged into the blackness.

They landed with a thud, and looked up to see an old man with a torch leaning over them.

"Finally... someone to talk to." He wheezed.

Kenshin looked up at him. "How do we get out of here?"

"Haven't found the exit yet."

"And how long have you been looking?"

"I'm not exactly sure." He muttered, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "About ten years, I think."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~

Man, did you go the wrong way.


	37. 37

"It would probably be best no to touch it." Kenshin advised as Kaoru reached for the lever.

"You're probably right... so how do we get out of here?"

They glanced at a tunnel at the far side of the dome. It was an unusual sort of tunnel, sloping down and as slick as ice. Chances were they would be sliding rather than climbing.

"I guess we go this way."

* * *

[33] sliding down...


	38. 38

"Gimmie that, you slimy toad!" Yahiko yelled, trying to take the box from the troll's hands.

"mine!..." the thing wheezed, pulling back with enough force to begin dragging the boy across the cave.

"Hey!" Sano cried, immediately latching onto Yahiko.

The impromptu tug-of-war was cut short as Yahiko lost his grip on the slightly slimy box, landing both him and Sano on their buts. The troll, having a bit more momentum, bounced along for a bit before coming to rest near the far side of the cavern

"bad... not pretty girl... pay for bad..." It hissed, picking itself off the floor.

A light rumbling was the only warning before a large boulder fell from above, reducing the troll and his mysterious box into a gooey splatter.

"Eewww."

Sano shrugged and walked to the other end of the cavern, glancing at the tunnel there. It was an unusual sort of tunnel, sloping down and as slick as ice. Chances were they would be sliding rather than climbing.

"Hey I found a way out!"

* * *

[33] time to go...


	39. 39

*WHACK*

"No I don't, you moron!"

"Owww..."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~

Too bad, you didn't find the treasure. Poor Sano, beat up by Kaoru... again...


	40. 40

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this again..."

"Don't sweat it, Jou-chan. It can't possibly be worse the second time around, can it?"

* * *

This is the fic that never ends  
Yes it goes on and on my friends  
It seems you, started reading it not knowing what it was  
And youll continue reading it forever just because  
This is the fic that never ends  
Yes it goes on and on my friends  
It seems you, started reading it not knowing what it was  
And youll continue reading it forever just because  
This is the fic that never ends  
Yes it goes on and on my friends  
It seems you, started reading it not knowing what it was  
And youll continue reading it forever just because  
This is the fic that never ends  
Yes it goes on and on my friends  
It seems you, started reading it not knowing what it was  
And youll continue reading it forever just because  
This is the fic that never ends  
Yes it goes on and on my friends  
It seems you, started reading it not knowing what it was  
And youll continue reading it forever just because  
This is the fic that never ends  
Yes it goes on and on my friends  
It seems you, started reading it not knowing what it was  
And youll continue reading it forever just because  
This is the fic that never ends  
Yes it goes on and on my friends  
It seems you, started reading it not knowing what it was  
And youll continue reading it forever just because  
This is the fic that never ends....

(repeat to the tune of LambChops until you go insane)

* * *

[26] so go already


	41. 41

Kaoru backed away. "I don't think so."

The troll simply stared at her, setting the box down on the ground.

"pretty girl... no go... mine..." He reached out to her.

Kenshin stepped between the two, acting as a shield.

The troll's expression changed immediately, becoming distorted, hateful. He raised his hands, not to placate, but to display his inch-long talons.

"pretty girl not yours... mine... I keep..."

* * *

[43] isn't this turning out well


	42. 42

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to humor the creature, and it just may be the treasure he was offering her, Kaoru held out her hand. The troll, if anything, became more excited.

"pretty girl... open... open..." He held the box up. "very special... just for pretty girl..."

Extending her arm as far as she could to keep the maximum distance between her and the troll as she could, Kaoru gingerly lifted the lid.

It was a music box.

As the sweet notes tumbled out, Kaoru found her self entranced. Unable to stop herself, she began to dance.

Kenshin watched her, turning slow circles with her arms outstretched, a ghost of a smile on her face. The troll began jumping up and down with glee.

"pretty girl mine... forever dance... I keep now... forever dance..."

Startled by his words, Kenshin took a closer look at Kaoru. Though smiling, her eyes had become glassy, clouded, empty.

"Kenshin... dance with me..."

She had been hypnotized.

Setting the music box down, the troll approached Kenshin.

"pretty girl mine... you go... mine... you go..."

* * *

As leaving Kaoru is not an option, should Kenshin

[48] shut the music box?

[49] challange the troll?

[50] or dance with Kaoru?


	43. 43

"pretty girl... I keep... you die..." He leapt at Kenshin, trying to rip his throat out.

The stubby body was surprisingly fast, Kenshin barely having time to block. Dodging was hardly an option, as Kaoru would be left unprotected. Kenshin shook his head. Definitely not an option.

The troll blinked at him.

"you fast... I faster... pretty girl mine..."

Darting past Kenshin the troll latched onto Kaoru's leg like a poorly trained dog. She froze. Disgusted, Kenshin advanced, intending to remove him, then froze himself. The troll had his hand over top of Kaoru's abdomen, the inch-long talons making small dimples in the fabric of her kimono. He glared at Kenshin.

"I keep pretty girl... mine... you go now... you stay I kill... you go now..."

Letting him keep Kaoru was not an option, Kenshin firmly decided. He judged the troll's speed, and figured he would be able to get in one good strike.

He unsheathed his blade.

* * *

what side of the sakaba to use on this... thing...

[44] sharp

[45] dull


	44. 44

Deciding his vow of non-killing did not apply to non-humans, Kenshin reversed the blade.

The troll looked at him in utter confusion.

"funny knife... no work kill me..."

Kenshin leapt, striking the troll away from Kaoru, simultaneously opening his entire front. The disgusting thing bounced along the ground, bleeding heavily, coming to rest near the box. He looked up and reached towards Kaoru.

"no like funny knife... no like you... want pretty girl..."

He began to crawl towards her.

A light rumble was the only warning before a large boulder fell from above, landing on the troll with a splat.

* * *

[46] ummm... ok...


	45. 45

Ever the non-killing rurouni, he kept the sword as it was.

The troll looked at him in utter confusion.

"funny knife... no work kill me..."

Kenshin leapt, striking the troll away from Kaoru. The disgusting thing bounced along the ground, coming to rest near the box. He stood up, undamaged.

"no like funny knife... no like you... want pretty girl..."

He began to advance towards Kaoru.

A light rumble was the only warning before a large boulder fell from above, landing on the troll with a splat.

* * *

[46] ummm... ok...


	46. 46

They stared at the boulder in shock, then at each other. It seemed to be too much of a coincidence, but neither was complaining.

The box was also under the boulder, destroyed, but for some reason they didn't care much.

Kenshin stared at Kaoru. She had trusted him completely, nearly gotten hurt or...

He shook his head slightly, not being able to finish the thought.

Kaoru walked to the other end of the cavern, glancing at the tunnel there. It was an unusual sort of tunnel, sloping down and as slick as ice. Chances were they would be sliding rather than climbing.

"I guess this is the exit."

Kaoru sat at the opening to the tunnel, preparing to slide down it. Kenshin crouched beside her, noticing that the troll's demise had been a bit... messy. He reached out and wiped a spattering of blood off her cheek with his thumb, thinking how easily he could have lost her.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru blushed, smiling shyly at him.

* * *

do you think you think

[33] should they just leave

[47] or should Kenshin kiss her first...


	47. 47

Kenshin continued to stroke her cheek with his thumb, then leaned towards her and lightly brushed her lips with his.

"My pretty Kaoru-dono." He whispered, drawing back slowly.

Kaoru looked at him, at the expression on his face that was a strange combination of playfulness and mischievousness, and smiled.

"We should probably go before Sano and Yahiko begin to wonder." He said, smiling back at her.

Feeling a blush begin to creep into her cheeks, Kaoru quickly slid into the tunnel, hoping Kenshin wouldn't notice how this affected her.

He noticed.

* * *

[33] no time for anything else, and Kaoru's already out of there, so I guess it's time for Kenshin to go as well

and no, I am not writing a lemon side story. The dead troll stinks too much. But if you want to go off on hentai analogies involving sliding into tunnels, that's up to you.


	48. 48

In a swift movement, Kenshin leaped over the troll and slammed the music box shut.

Kaoru stopped dancing and stood there, blinking, looking at him in confusion.

"Ken... shin..."

The troll's expression changed immediately, becoming distorted, hateful. He raised his hands, not to placate, but to display his inch-long talons.

"pretty girl not yours... mine... I keep..."

* * *

[43] slight problem here...


	49. 49

Kenshin continued to point his sword at the troll.

"You will release her, and you will release her now."

"mine... mine... pretty pretty girl..." The troll chortled, jumping up and down.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you to release Kaoru-dono, then I'm taking her myself."

The troll glared at him, displaying inch-long talons.

"try..."

That was all the warning Kenshin got.

* * *

how shall Kenshin fight the troll?

[54] as the rurouni

[55] or as the battousai


	50. 50

Kaoru held out her arms to him.

"Dance with me... Kenshin... dance with me..."

Never able to refuse one of her requests, Kenshin took her in his arms and began to slowly circle with her. Looking into her eyes, he thought he saw a spark, some part of her still there.

"no no no no no no no no no no no" The troll pounded his fists against the ground like a spoiled child. "with me... not him... with me..."

A light rumble was the only warning before a large boulder fell from above, landing on the troll with a splat.

And Kaoru kept dancing.

* * *

now what

[53] keep dancing

[52] or end it


	51. 51

"Get away from me you bloody toad, you STINK!" Sano yelled, punctuating the phrase with a powerful kick that sent the troll flying across the room.

"bad... not pretty girl... pay for bad..." The troll hissed, picking itself off the floor.

A light rumbling was the only warning before a large boulder fell from above, reducing the troll and his mysterious box into a gooey splatter.

"Eewww."

Sano shrugged and walked to the other end of the cavern, glancing at the tunnel there. It was an unusual sort of tunnel, sloping down and as slick as ice. Chances were they would be sliding rather than climbing.

"Hey I found a way out!"

* * *

[33] time to go...


	52. 52

Kenshin held her close, whispering her name, hoping against hope she would snap out of it, that she would come back to him.

"Dance with me..."

It wasn't working. He tried to tell himself that he would find a way to get through to her, of course she would be fine...

"...Kenshin..."

...but one look into her empty eyes told him otherwise...

"...dance with me..."

...and he decided.

With deliberate, almost mechanical motions he unsheathed his sakaba and ran it through her heart. Then, without thinking, he reversed the blade and ran it through his own. Carelessly dropping the stained blade he caught her before she could fall, and lowered the both of them to the ground. Bracing his back against the wall he held her close.

"Ken... shin..."

"Kaoru... dono..."

"...dance... with me..."

He rested his cheek against her hair.

"...forever..."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~

Why did you make Kenshin do that? Don't blame me, it's your fault! All your fault!


	53. 53

Kenshin held her close, whispering her name, hoping against hope she would snap out of it, that she would come back to him.

"Dance with me..."

It wasn't working. He tried to tell himself that he would find a way to get through to her, of course she would be fine...

"...Kenshin..."

...but for now...

"...dance with me..."

...he'd just do what she told him to.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~

Awww, sad ending.


	54. 54

The troll leapt at him, incredibly fast for something so stubby. Used to facing human opponents, Kenshin suddenly feared he had underestimated this... thing.

The troll it slashed at him, drawing first blood. Then second blood.

He struck with the flat side of his sakaba, but the dull blade did nothing to slow the furious assault of tooth and claw.

The troll was prepared, and Kenshin was loosing.

Weak from loss of blood, barely able to stand, Kenshin supported himself against the wall of the cave.

"Kenshin..."

"Kaoru... dono..." He was having difficulty remaining conscious.

"...dance with me..."

"I'm... sorry..." The world went black, leaving him with only Kaoru's voice.

"...dance with me..."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~

Dead or unconcious... whose to say?


	55. 55

The troll leapt at him, incredibly fast for something so stubby. Used to facing human opponents, Kenshin suddenly feared he had underestimated this... thing.

The troll it slashed at him, drawing first blood.

Kenshin's eyed glowed amber as he reversed the blade. As the troll leapt a second time Kenshin struck, nearly disemboweling the disgusting creature.

He focused the cool, calculating mind of the battousai on the situation.

He could kill the troll, but it might not make a difference. Plus, Kaoru was against killing.

He could smash the music box, but it might trap Kaoru as she was now.

* * *

how to win the battle

[56] kill the troll

[57] or smash the box


	56. 56

With a yell, Kenshin sliced the troll in two.

Kaoru kept dancing.

He stood there in shock, the amber of the battousai slowly giving way to the violet of the rurouni.

"...dance with me..."

He had failed.

He glanced up at the sound of a light rumbling. Suddenly, a boulder crashed to the ground, obliterating the troll and the nearby music box.

Kaoru stopped dancing and stood, blinking at him in confusion.

"Kaoru-dono...?" A wave of relief flooded through Kenshin. Kaoru was safe.

He shook his head. Her being safe now didn't take from the fact that he had reverted to being the battousai, that he was as much a danger to her as that troll ever was.

He should leave.

* * *

Kenshin faced a similar decision during the Kyoto arc

[58] does he leave Kaoru

[59] or remain by her side?


	57. 57

With a yell, Kenshin leapt over the troll and smashed the box.

As soon as the music stopped, so did Kaoru. She stood, blinking in confusion.

Seeing this a wave of relief flooded through Kenshin, shifting his eyes back to their normal violet hue.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Sensing he was about to loose his prize, the troll began gathering his remaining strength. Then, ignoring his injuries, he advanced.

* * *

[43] slight problem here


	58. 58

Kenshin looked at her.

Sweet and vibrant, loving and kind. Beautiful.

He knew he never wanted to leave her.

An image came to mind, of her, crying as he told her goodbye the other time. Of her, following him to Kyoto.

Other images came to mind, him fighting as the battousai, her being kidnapped over and over in an attempt to get to him. Her hurt.

Kenshin looked at her, and knew he had to.

Kaoru looked at him, sensing something was about to go horribly wrong. "Kenshin..."

"Kaoru-dono, I have to leave. The battousai will always be within me, and I'll always be a danger to you, to the others. I can't accept that. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I just wish I could express my gratitude... express everything..." He lowered his eyes. "Sayonara."

Kenshin turned and began to walk away.

* * *

This really reminds me of the Kyoto arc

[61] so does Kaoru let him go

[60] or does she go after him


	59. 59

Kenshin watched Kaoru as she began to look around the cave.

Sweet and vibrant, loving and kind. Beautiful.

He knew he never wanted to leave her.

An image came to mind, of her, crying as he told her goodbye the other time. Of her, following him to Kyoto.

She knew his sins both past and present, had come face to face with enemies from his other life, and risked loosing everything just because he was near.

And yet, she stood by him.

He knew he should leave her, that she would no nonger be in danger if he was gone, but perhaps...

...perhaps he could be just a little bit selfish...

...just for a bit longer...

"Kenshin!" The subject of his musings called out to him, interupting his train of thought. "I think I found a way out over here."

Forcing his carefree rurouni smile on his face, Kenshin walked over to where Kaoru was standing. There was indeed a way out, or at least a way somewhere. It was an unusual tunnel, sloping down and as slick as ice. Chances were they would be sliding rather than climbing.

"Shall we?"

* * *

[33] time to go


	60. 60

Kenshin was brought up short when Kaoru grabbed his hair.

"Oro!"

"How could you... how can you just walk away like that?"

Kenshin winced at the pain evident in her voice. He opened his mouth to explain, but Kaoru wouldn't let him.

"Don't tell me you're not worth it, or that you're too much trouble, or that I'm in danger simply because I'm associating with you." Kaoru gave his hair another tug. "I was aware of those arguments before you went to Kyoto, and I STILL followed you there. If I had agreed with any of that I would have just stayed at the dojo."

Kenshin turned to face her, his eyes round. "But I can't..."

"I'm aware of the risks." She interrupted. "I'm aware of the price." She rested her head against his chest. "And I think you're worth it."

Kenshin stood there in shock, unable to speak.

Finding his voice at last, he put forth the first argument that came to mind.

"I can't go back, not yet..."

"You don't believe what I'm telling you, do you Kenshin?"

Kenshin hung his head.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Oro?"

"And I'll stay with you until you see things my way."

Kenshin smiled despite himself. "And how long will that be?"

"As long as it takes."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~

Sano and Yahiko are going to wonder where they went.


	61. 61

As Kaoru watched Kenshin's retreating back, a numbness came over her. The same numbness that cad come over her when he left for Kyoto, only worse. Because this time he wasn't leaving to go somewhere, he was just leaving.

Her knees gave out on her and she collapsed, sobbing, as Kenshin walked out of her life.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~

Now why on earth did you pick this ending?


	62. 62

"Come on Sano, don't be so paranoid." Kaoru chided as she walked over to the gargoyle and yanked the horns in a downward motion.

The grinding of stone against stone was heard as the gargoyle rose to reveal a small wooden box. With trembling fingers, Kaoru lifted it from its hiding place.

"All right, what a score! I bet it's gold! Nah, scratch that, that box looks too light." Sano smacked his palm. "Probably gems or something. Yeah! That's it!"

Kaoru lifted the lid, years of dust spilling to the floor.

"What is it? What! What! What!" Yahiko was practically jumping up and down.

Reaching in, she pulled out a leather-bound volume. With a confused glance at Kenshin, she opened it.

"Oh, I get it." Sano was on a roll. "It probably tells you where the real treasure is. Or maybe it's full of military secrets and we can sell it to the government for tons of cash."

As Kaoru's mouth began to move wordlessly, Kenshin went to read over her shoulder.

"Or it's probably a secret technique that's been hidden away because it's so powerful..."

"Oro!"

Sano stopped his monologue and glanced at the redhead. Kaoru had stopped moving her mouth like a drowning fish, but nothing was coming out yet. Kenshin looked up at him, unbeleiving.

"It's a cookbook."

"No shit..."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~

Yaa! You found it! Not quite what you expected, was it? Anyway, I was inspired by the Ranma 1/2 movie for this little twist.


End file.
